Two is to One
by gwennylemon
Summary: Three years after their vacation at Gravity Falls with their Gruncles, Mabel and Dipper Pines had to leave to face one of life's greatest challenges: HIGH SCHOOL. Prom is getting near and everything suddenly became unclear between the twins. DISCLAIMER: My story is dedicated for fans who ship the two. I don't own Gravity Falls. I'm only here for the fan service. (c) google images
1. 1 Should it be called Puppy Love?

PINES PINES PINCEST

CHAPTER ONE - IN DENIAL

Dipper's POV

Wow, time flew so fast, and now Mabel and I haven't spent summer in Gravity Falls for a long time now just because we had to attend high school. Speaking of high school, ordinary things are gonna look back at me again. Ugh. I can't wait to spend time with Great Uncle Stan and Ford.

"Hey, Dipper!"

Fortunately, my twin sister Mabel shook me out of my misery.

"What is it, Mabel?"

"Can't you believe it?? We're finally Seniors! Oh! I really hope my date to the prom would be a vampire--"

"Mabel," I absentmindedly grunted, "we're no longer in Gravity Falls. There's a .01 chance you'd get a vampire for a date."

"Oh come on, you're still not over with that, are you? It has been 3 years after we moved out. I'm pretty sure our Gruncles are doing great--" she bumped me with her arm.

"It's not that. It's just that I miss them and our adventures and honestly, atleast you had a greater high school experience than I ever had. High school is nothing compared to Gravity Falls." I said as I picture my old blue cap.

"Don't worry bro-bro, I'll always be here."

"I know you will be, sis." I smiled assuringly at her.

I forgot to mention that even if Mabel and I grew up physically and mentally, our parents still make us stay in one bedroom. Not that it bothers me, but it just gets weird sometimes. Anyway, she's still my sister and she's equally my responsibility. Besides, it never bothered us before, so why would it bother us now.

And I was so goddamn wrong.

Later on, there she was. Mabel coming out from the bathroom, soaking wet even if she already has a towel covering her up. I actually stared at her for, like, 4 seconds until she finally looked at my direction.

"Sup, bro?"

"O-oh, it's nothing." I nervously stuttered and looked at somewhere else. Why the hell am I looking at a sock??

"Oh, that reminds me. Jenny chatted me about the official invitation giving for our prom night! Guess who's my date?" she exclaimed as she brushes her hair.

I chuckled, "So you found a vampire in a short notice?"

"No, _well I wished,_ it's Anderson."

" **WHATA**?!"

"Yyyyeaaahh" she flustered her eyes awkwardly, "I knew this would be your reaction, Dipper."

" ** _THE_** ANDERSON?? You know I hated that guy, Mabel. And I'm gonna see you dance with him--not to mention, date him!" I grabbed her shoulders and reasoned out.

I hated Anderson so much that I couldn't think of any good reason to allow Mabel hang out with that guy. Anderson Leavy is my arch nemesis at school because he's such a dim witted person who likes to brag in Facebook all the time; he even claimed my project work as his own!!

"I can't believe this, Mabel. I would choose the gnomes over that guy. Seriously."

"Are you freaking serious? Those gnomes aren't o b v i o u s l y my type. If I do, then I could have accepted their proposal. Yep, magical creatures can't resist this Mabel." she smiles.

"Well.. Uhh. Do you even like Anderson?" I looked at her directly in the eye and held her shoulders firmly.

"I--well," she snorted, "even if I don't, who would take me to the prom anyway?"

 _I would._ I grinned and loosened my grip.

"You're the quirkiest person I know, Mabel. Who wouldn't like to ask you out?" I walked back to my bed.

"Thanks, Dipper." she headed to the divider and wore her clothes on--

\--which left me staring at her. Her shadow displayed her slender figure while she's pulling off her towel and wearing her bra.

SNAP!!

"Aww, damn it!" she cried.

"What snapped?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The hook of my bra broke. Uhhhh, Dipper? Could you..uhh, get me a new one from my drawer?"

I was awfully blushing and felt my face grew hot, but my sister needs my help so I guess I have to do what a brother have to do.

So I went to her drawers and browsed through which drawer contains underwears... Which makes it weird--er, but I immediately found stacks of them.

As I was about to get the first one on the pile, I felt my hand shake with nervousness. AM I REALLY DOING THIS? DEEP BREATHS, DIPPER. THIS IS FOR MABEL, YOUR OWN TWIN SISTER.

"Bro, what's taking so long?" I heard her voice nearby, I guess I was staring at the bra for too long.

"Dipper, they're only bras. You don't have to look like you're gonna get eaten by them." she snorted and grabbed one from the drawer.

"I-I'm r--" I turned my head and I saw her wearing her loose shirt and skirt.

"Mabel? Are you wearing anything under--" I trailed off as I shake off my confusion and curiosity.

"No, dummy. Why would I ask you to get me a new one if I had one all along?" she says as she headed back to the divider.

"Right. Hehe.." I scratched my head with pure embarrassment. What's going on with you, Dipper??? I looked back at the opened drawer and felt my face grow hot again. Okay, I just can't let the awkwardness run over me. I JUST CAN'T.

"Soooo, where are you headed? It's such a nice day, isn't it? Wanna go somewhere? You know, as twins, o-or as siblings, get it? Do you...?" I literally shouldn't have said that. My plan of not letting the awkwardness run over me backfired.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT, DIPPER! We never get to do fun things together ever since high school came to our lives--well, except Halloween and other holiday stuff." she stepped away from the divider wearing a tank top and then she steps towards her closet to probably pick the sweater of the day.

I watched her pick a sweater from her collection; I've seen her do this alot of times but why do I feel this now? Why now? Just then, I felt tiny bits of sweat running down my forehead.

"So, where do you wanna go? I've been planning to go to that new arcade downtown! They have sparkling hoodies that I REAAALLY have to win for." she beamed at me.

"Yeah, sure. Wherever you like, Mabel. Would you excuse me for a second?" I quickly went to my own closet and wiped my sweat away and calmed myself down. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, DIPPER. SHE'S YOUR SISTER!

-THUMP-

"GOTCHA, DIPPER! Hahaha!" MABEL IS HUGGING ME. SHE'S FREAKING HUGGING ME. Whatamigonnadothisisawkward!! I felt her breast compressed at my back and her damned soft skinned arms wrapped around my waist, "S-stop that, Mabel. We aren't kids anymore! And where's your sweater?? I thought you were wearing one??" Crap. My voice cracked.

"Oh, come on, Dipper! It's only hugging! And I need you to pick me one!" she grabbed my hand and lead me to her closet.

She switched on the lights and grabbed two selected sweaters. One apple green and one orange. She held them up at both sides of her body which displayed her cleavage perfectly in the middle.

I...honestly caught myself looking at her breast for a second until my eyes diverted to Mabel's eyes instead.

"You usually pick my sweaters and since we're going out, I'd like to give you the honor of picking my sweater for the daaaay!" she giggled.

"You look beautiful in any clothes you wear--I-I mean, I would prefer the apple green sweater." I replied.

She thanked me and we headed towards the arcade afterwards.


	2. 2 Pasta Problem

MABEL'S POV

After playing at the new arcade shop--wherein, by the way, I fabulously won the sparkling hoodie--Dipper and I went to the nearest pizza parlor. I still CAN NOT get over the fact that I won this hoodie! Actually, to be fair, Dipper had to lose seventeen tokens just so that I could take this baby home

"OH MY GOODNESS, DIPPER. YOU'RE THE BEST BRO EVER!" I hugged him so tight on our way to the pizza parlor. This time, he miraculously hugged me back!

"Anything for you, Mabel." he smiled. Just then, his smile disappeared when he faces to his left.

"What now--?" Right at the window pane inside the pizza parlor is Anderson, "Oohh.. Yikes."

"Okay. I know that I said that I would do anything for you, Mabel. But I AM NOT going to go to a place where Anderson is staying at. No way."

"You're freaking out already? But it's pizza daaaay. We promised each other that we'd eat pizza whenever we hang out." I pouted. Dipper's totally acting weird lately.

Dipper sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't we just go find a different pizza parlor? There's Bridget's Beaming Pizza at the second block!"

"But they put fish on pizzas there." I said with a disgusted look on my face--honestly, though, who puts fish on pizzas?

Like twins as we always are, we both made the exact same disgusted face. And therefore, he finally agreed to go inside the pizza parlor.

And sure enough, Anderson barked at us as loud as he can.

"Well, look who we have here, folks. Dippy Dipper. And.. hey, Mabel." he walked towards me with a sudden awe on his mean crappy face.

"Hello, Anderson. Hehe.." I quickly adjusted my poise and facial expression to not trigger him or anything.

But this boy is so quick like a snake grabbing his prey. He suddenly grabbed my waist and was kinda aiming to kiss my cheeks. Okay this is disgusting but I have to play it cool. PLAY IT COOL, MABEL--

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Dipper exclaimed. Gosh, I've never seen him so mad like this before--not even if I tease him with his pet peeves!

"Dipp, Mabel's technically my girlfriend now. You do know that I'm taking her to the dance, right?"

"Wo-wo-woaaaah there, Anderson. When did I ever say I was your girlfriend? It's just a prom /dance/. Nothing special, buddy." I pulled away from his hands as quick as I could.

"YEAH! And I never wanted my sister to have a date with a jerk like you, Anderson!" Dipper pointed at Anderson. Oh boy this is getting waaay too steamy.

"HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH, PINES."

Without a freaking precaution, this jerk punched Dipper's face and slammed a handful of spaghetti on his face as well. I immediately slapped Anderson's rat-like face.

"YOU CRAPPY CRAP STINKING RAT FACE! STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU JERK!!" To my content, Anderson and his shitty pals left as soon as I yelled at him. THE NERVE OF THAT GUY. I quickly aided Dipper and carefully brought him to the bench outside so that he could breathe fresh air.

I took my handkerchief and meticulously dabbed it on his face full of spaghetti sauce.

"I could eat you right now, Dipper. You smell delicious," and with that, we both managed to laugh.

"Hey, I'm sorry I ruined your date, Mabel."

"Naah. He doesn't deserve to be my date, Dipper. He's a horrifying sucker."

"Why did you even settle with him in the first place?" he looked at me disbelief. But I knew that he just couldn't believe that I chose that guy.

"Everyone's getting a date! I mean.. back at the Mystery Shack, I nearly traumatized boys with my first-move-skills; I dated gnomes, a merman and sock puppet master and, and they still didn't last long.." I couldn't look at Dipper with my insecurities raising.. He, of all people, would know that.

"Has nobody asked you out? Except for that... jerk?" Dipper furrowed his eyebrows

I shook my head and just continued to clean his face even if there was no sign of spaghetti sauce left.

Several seconds later, I stopped cleaning his face and just stared at midair and then Dipper broke the silence.

"W-would you--I mean, would you mind going to the prom with m-me? I-I don't have anyone in mind to invite anyways and y-you--I ruined your date.. Not that I'm proud of it or anything. So.. would you?"

"Oh my god, Dipper," I replied and also blinked twice before I came back to my senses, "o-of course, Dipper! I would love to go to prom with you! That's what siblings do, don't they? PINES TWINS BACK AT IT AGAIN, FOLKS! GOING TO PROM, SIBLINGS STYLE."

"I--uh, that's not--" Dipper protested.

"That's not what, bro?" I grinned.

"N-nothing." Dipper shook his head and smiled back.

As we walked back home, I saw a VERY pretty blue cocktail dress displayed. IT IS THE SIGN: I HAVE TO USE THAT DRESS FOR THE PROM!

I pulled Dipper towards the glass to look at the details of the oh-so-wonderful-dress-that-i'm-dying-to-have.

"DIPPER DIPPER LOOK ISN'T IT PREEETTY." I compressed my face on the glass so much that I'm pretty sure I nearly drooled all over the glass.

"That's the kind of dress you want to wear on the prom? Mabel, you don't have to wear anything so fancy--"

"BUT LOOK HOW MAJESTIC IT IS, DIPPER--"

"And, not to mention, the sparkles and glam reminds me of Pacifica."

"I--I.. You still have connection with Pacifica?" I quickly turned my head to Dipper. How come he never tells me this??

"No, not really. But the dress gives me the Pacifica impression--"

"Hold on hold on bro. I think I know what's going on here. You don't want me to buy this dress, don't you? DON'T YOU, DIPPER?" I can't believe he doesn't want to see me in an excellent dress and that's even coming from my own prom partner!

"It's not that I don't want to see you in that dress, it's just.. you're already beautiful. And that's enough for a prom partner like me." he nodded.

I felt my cheeks flush, oh my god, Dipper. WhatthehellareyoueventalkingaboutSTOP.

"Hahaha, you're just saying that to make me feel better." I weakly punched his arm as I curl my locks with my fingers.

"Shall we go home?"

"Alright, but I'm still gonna find a way to get that dress."


	3. 3 Rose Pink Dress

**MABEL'S POV**

"PARENTS! WE'RE HOME!", we both shouted from the doorway and giggled as we went straight to our bedroom. Geez, won't this day can't get any better? Well, I don't mean to say that Dipper getting punched by a jerk at school is a good thing but doing so just to defend me is so... impressive and attractive.

And his actions and weird gestures for the whole day: blushing whenever I look at him and taking me out to prom; there's supposed to be nothing wrong with that.. but, what's going on here? I feel like my tummy has a weird tingling sensation all over again...

/GASP/ DO I LIKE DIPPER? OF COURSE I LIKE HIM-HE'S MY BRO BRO. OHMYGOSH. What's going on with me?

I was so busy thinking about my feelings that the journey upstairs to our bedroom was a silent and awkward one.

Once we were inside our room, we just walked to our beds-JUST LIKE THAT. No talking whatsoever-this is getting weird, this never happened before, unless he's mad at me or I'm mad at him.

 **DIPPER POV**

Oh crap. Say something, Mabel. Don't make this trip to our room weird-because it doesn't have to be. Mabel, speak up, speak up, speak up. Okay, so we're now sitting at each of our beds. Now what? Stare into space? Or do I just go to sleep? Hmm. Maybe I should make the first move instead?

"So.. If you aren't going to wear that fancy blue dress.. what would you wear?" Nice funny question, Dipper.

"Oh! I already had something in mind, actually."

But she clearly bought it. Must have been weird for her, too.

"Wanna see?"

"T-the dress? You're gonna wear it now? Haha..hahah. It's already night time, I don't think it should be necessary," I cleared mg throat.

"Oh don't be silly, Dipper." she chuckled and went to her closet.

Okay, deep breaths, Dipper. Good start.

After a few minutes, she called me from her closet. Funny thing, I clearly just went to her closet without any second thoughts. When i stepped in, that's when I regretted everything.

She was clutching on to her cute rose pink dress, and the dress isn't actually zipped yet.

"Will you please pull the zipper?"

That's all she asked, and my heart started pumping so loud that I swore I could hear it. I just vaguely nodded and then she turned around; exposing her flawless fair-skinned back.

I stepped towards her and slowly pulled the zipper upwards, and then when I was done, she still didn't budge from her position, so I gently grabbed her waist and turned her body to mine.

We stood there, staring at each other and I swore to hell that I couldn't take my eyes off her. She's so beautiful, she doesn't have to wear any make-up like other girls do.

"Dipper.." she whispered.

"Yes, Mabel?"

"Will you dance with me for a little bit?"

I didn't have to answer because I would still be delighted to do so. She carefully placed her arms at my shoulders as i pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Guys, starting from here and then on, I would like to warn all of you-there's no going back. If you're ready to get your innocent mind get corrupted by me, then that's your choice. Everything gets hotter at this point. And I ain't sugarcoating any term at all. That's just all and thank you O3O**_

Everything was just so perfect. I knew from that moment that I have to kiss her. Surprisingly, Mabel inched her face closer to me, and everything got easier. I positioned my face to the point where I can nearly feel her lips touching mine. I couldn't take it any longer, and I just went for it. I'm now kissing Mabel, and she's.. she's kissing back. Does this mean she feels the same way?

I nibbled her from her soft lips to her neck, and she just gently moaned. I felt my grip got tighter, but Mabel doesn't seem to mind; in fact, she nibbled and breathed heavily at my neck as well.

I couldn't seem to stop...It felt like I've always wanted to do this all along, even if it's not entirely the right thing to do.. My hands found its way to her dress' zipper..

"Dipper.."

"Mabel?"

"I think we should stop.." And that's when I snapped out of it... well, kind of.

"Y-you're right. I-i'm sorry.." I've let go of her body and with so much confusion, I left her closet.

It turns out she didn't change into her pajamas, but she sat at my bed with me. It was a dreadful moment of silence. I actually didn't know what to do. I kissed and actually went on second base with my own sister. I grunted and just looked away.

"That was a thing back there, huh?" she quietly said.

"Have you-have you-"

"Have I always felt like that before? No. I didn't know we actually had a thing for each other-let alone as siblings!"

"I know.. This is such a wreck."

"Are we.. are we supposed to tell mom and dad about this?" her voice contained fear and worry, that I knew I have to make sure she'd be fine before she goes to sleep.

"*Sigh* Of course, we can't, Mabel. This is not a normal thing siblings do. Theyd be furious when they find out."

She turns to me with her eyes getting watery. I quickly sat closer to her and embraced her.

"But what are going to do? What can we do? We just can't hide this thing we have that easily."

I kissed her on her forehead and thought about this for a minute.

"We can always just pretend. You know, if we're around people, we don't have to show them or let them know.. But if we're alone-"

"We can fully be free of how we show how much we..", her voice trailed off.

"I love you, Mabel. I'm telling you now just so that you could be sure."

"I-I love you, too, Dipper. B-but how about the prom? Are we still going to go there as partners? I don't think we can pretend that long. I'm not sure about this, Dipper.", she backed away.

I was left speechless for awhile. I knew that this.. thing we have doesn't have a point. Heck, we're siblings; that's enough reason to stop this.

"BLAARRGHH" Mabel groaned and curled on the ground.

"We-we're gonna figure this out, Mabel. Trust me.." I wouldn't even trust myself when I said that.

She instantly straightened her back and looked directly at my eyes.

"NO, DIPPER. We CAN'T fix this anymore. I trust you, yes, but.. *sigh*" she stood up and went to her bed, facing the wall.

I was completely astounded by the realization she told me. S-she's right, this is no longer mendable. And we both have to do the most impossible thing to do: pretend nothing happened.

The next day, I'm pretty sure it's a twin thing, but the atmosphere wasn't like yesterday. It seems like... everything was just normal. I tried to observe her, making sure that she's doing her best pretending.

However, no matter how light the atmosphere was, she hasn't talked to me up until we ate breakfast.

"Hey, broseph, will you pass the bacon?" I tried to catch her eyes but she was OBVIOUSLY avoiding me. Such a Mabel. I handed her the plate of bacon and just ate my breakfast away.

Dad went inside the dining room with some stacks of newspapers and magazines. He sat at his usual spot or throne or whatever.

"Oh, Dipper. Someone sent you a letter. Some fancy stuff." he examined the purple envelope first before handing it to me.

At times like this, Mabel usually grabs for it first-she thinks that since we're twins, what belongs to me also belongs to her. But she didn't budge or whatever, so i just took the envelope.

"Who's it from, buddy?"

"Pacifica Northwest. Wait, what? Pacifica Northwest? Mabel, look-"

"Is that the blondie you were talking about?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I wonder why she sent me a letter.." I ripped the envelope and read her letter.

Dear Dipper-and Mabel,

I guess this is a good news for you guys since I'm going to your town this weekend until at the end of the month. Why? Well, I must say that I missed irritating the Pines twins. I already have the place to stay, so I will contact you once I'm there.

Lovelots,  
Pacifica Northwest

"Well, she sounds... lovely." Dad reacts.

I chuckled and still found Mabel quietly eating her breakfast. I guess it'll take me a long time to budge her out of her shell because I honestly do not know what to do; this problem is a hard stuff to solve.

"Hey, Mabel-"

"I think it's a great idea!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You should TOTALLY invite Pacifica as your date at prom." she gives me her normal expression which made it weirder. I know from the bottom of guts that she hated Pacifica, so why would she push me in taking Pacifica as my prom date?

"Yeah, son. Let's see that Nort-something."

"It's Northwest and I-I don't think she would be willing to have me as a date."


	4. 4 Moonlight

"I WOULD BE WILLING TO BE YOUR DATE AT THE PROM, DIPPER." Pacifica called me later that evening and asked me about stuff going on in school, "Even if your school is--it's a private school, isn't it?"

I was so dumbfounded by the fact that 1.) PACIFICA will be my prom date 2.) She presented herself as my date.

"U-uhh, yeah, our school kinda is a private school."

"OH well I guess I don't have anything to worry about. Listen, I'd love to chat with you, Dipper, really, but I have to finish my manicure. Ta-ta!"

She hung up before I could even say goodbye.. A usual Northwest.

"So what'd she say?"

Mabel was sitting on her bed, and she clearly listened to every word I said.

"Well," I scratched my head, "She kinda agreed--no, no, she presented herself as my...prom...date."

"Oh," her face was so unreadable, "that's great! You'll have lesser problems now."

"B-but what about you? Are you still gonna go with that Anderson?"

She snorted. And smiled at me.

"Yeaaahhh nooo.. I don't know, really. Nice of Pacifica to send a letter to you, huh..You must be pretty special to her.", she pulled her blanket over to her head.

Well, she's clearly bad at pretending.

"M-Mabel..."

"Goodnight, Dipper. Congratulations on that exclusive date."

MABEL POV

When we said pretend, I never thought we'd fail at it so badly. I never thought I would fail at it so badly... But let's just say that it really isn't meant to be--we're twins to begin with. And most of all, I love Dipper--no, scratch that, we all know I love him, but this time, I care for his reputation. He doesn't need a nuisance to ruin him and his school life. Besides, he's got Pacifica now to sparkle it all up.

I was about to successfully drift off to sleep when suddenly...

"I won't go with her if you don't want me to, Mabel..."

Clearly sleepy, I still tried to reply back.

"That's insane, bro," I turned my body and faced him, "come on, I want you to be happy and a-also *yawn* you have your grades to worry about."

"What does Pacifica have to do with my grades?" His forehead furrowed.

"Wha-? Oh jeez *snorts* sorry hahah, I really need to get some sleep--"

"B-but what about what I said? Don't you--"

"Look, you go ahead and have fun alright--*yawn*"

"What?! No, Mabel, you're doing it again. Stop doing that--"

Okay, he's honestly pissing me off right now. Why can't a girl just get some sleep seriously??

"WHAT NOW, DIPPER?", I said, facing him as my blanket flew away to the floor. I can see his exasperated face with the help of the moonlight shining through the window.

"WELL? I'm doing what again?!"

"Y-you-- you keep avoiding me with this topic, Mabel, and I need you to know that it's not helping a lot!"

"It's because there is nothing to talk about, Dipper. How can't you get that?!" I unconsciously stood up and he awkwardly did so, too.

"Yes, there is," he says firmly.

"Then tell me what's there to talk about? This is hopeless, Dipper."

"I just can't believe that you would let me--let me go out with Pacifica even though you fucking avoid me when we talk about it!"

Ohgoshohgosh my eyes are welling up and I can't even control it. As a way for him not to see it, I diverted my eyes at my toes.

"What do you want me to say then? What do you want to hear? I thought we're just gonna pretend till everything goes back to normal? Here it is, Dipper. It's me being a supportive sister."

I waited for him to talk back but I guess he keeps hesitating whenever he has something to say.

DIPPER POV

I gently held her shoulders and shifted her body closer to me. I guess she wanted to hide her tears but we both know I would know eventually.

"I just want you to say that you want me to be with you always--not just as twins, b-because that's already given (well shit I'm stuttering again). My point is--"

She then abruptly placed her finger on my lips, with this, I held her closer and tighter.

"Mabel--"

"I'll always be here. That's the easiest thing there is.. But this-this thing we have, it's too complicated.."

I wanted to say something reassuring, something that can brighten up her eyes. But at this time, I know very well and it doesn't take a simple thing to know that she's right. It will never happen..

So I'll let her go.


	5. 5 Mystery

**DIPPER POV**

After a few days, everything somehow turned back to normal. Well, that's saying too much especially since Mabel and I don't go to school together anymore. Since I'm obviously punctual (I'm not stating that she isn't), she now lets me go get breakfast and take a bath first before she does.

She literally lets me do everything first--not that I'm complaining but it's starting to make mom suspicious and worried while our dad keeps rambling on about chivalry and says it's my job to let it live on--I know how to be a gentleman, okay? It's just Mabel doing her own thing again.

Anyway, today's when Pacifica is finally gonna come and stay at our town (and not to mention, passively ruin my relationship with Mabel a lot more) and to prove my dad that I'm a real gentleman with a height to pair with, I'm gonna meet her at the heart of our town, the Klively Park.

Believe me, I tried to invite Mabel (take note, in front of our parents) to come and meet Pacifica. You guessed it right, she said no and went back ignoring me for the rest of the day. Oh damn, please don't make things double worse than it is already.

 **MABEL POV**

When I heard that Dipper's meeting Pacifica at the Klively Park, I was like heeeell no, bro.

I can't believe I have to keep these emotions all in for several days and now he's gonna walk with her at that park? No. Please tell that ain't happening.

As I walk towards my locker, my friend, Jane, texted me:

"Meeting u at your locker. I've something with me."

And with a split second, my red haired friend rushes next to me.

"Oh my goodness, Jane. You startled me! What's going on?"

Something is weird with Jane today but I can't seem to point it out...

"C'mon, spit it out," I said as I grab some journals and push em inside my bag.

"Okay okay okay. So, do you remember Evan? That spikey haired dude who always aces biology class?"

"Uhh, yeah. Earth to Jane, you know how quirky he gets whenever Mr. Philip announces we havtta experiment on something.. What about him?"

"Haven't you heard?" fright in her eyes were starting to show.

"About what? What's going on?"


	6. 6 Twins

Hi guys!

So I've let this story down for awhile now, and whenever I open my account it still bewilders me that I still receive votes and comments! So I hope this can compensate for the months I've been too idle for and I sincerely hope you guys will still be there for me until I finish this!

 **DIPPER POV**

In my class, I was chosen to be the President. I guess my teacher knows how organized I am and I just really want everybody else to learn that organization and hard work can settle and work things out. So when my teacher, Ms. Sanchez called me out and said my sister is waiting outside our class, my insides churned like as if pieces of paper weren't stacked properly.

"Dipper--", Mabel exclaimed as soon as I walked out of the classroom.

"Mabel? W-what's going on? I have algebra going on in there."

"Dipper, this is serious." And indeed, her face shows certainty. I pulled her closer and looked straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Dipper," she breathes in slowly, "you better get your journal ready because crap is going on in this school as well."

"What?? That can't be true, we don't reside in Gravity Falls anymore."

"I know, I know. But it's true. You know Evan, right? Look, Chloe has been going out with him for god knows how many weeks now.. And just the other day..." she looked away and struggles not to say anything.

"W-what happ--"

"She's missing, Dipper. Posters are all over the town, the police has started investigating. We never knew about it cause I guess they wanted to keep it a secret until they drop by to your place and discuss it."

At this moment, I tried to remember every single little thing about our journey back in Gravity Falls. There were a lot and I honestly remember most of em but this I gather, is too much for something evil to even do..

I looked straight into her eyes, and we're both thinking the same thing.

"Do you think it's..." I gulped and breathed heavily.

"It's safe to say anything is possible..." she nods.

During lunch, we sat and stared at the food we have on our tray with disbelief. This cannot be the work of Bill Cipher, isn't it? Or Little Gideon, maybe? I guess we can lay our bets on Gideon since it's been years he got stuck in jail... he should be out of there by now, planning up some dirty tricks.

"Do you think we should call our Gruncles? Maybe they can sort this out." Mabel says as she keeps on staring down at her food.

"And leaving Mystery Shack? I-I don't think so, Mabel. That's not a good idea to begin with."

"Well, what choice do we have? Nobody can't just disappear out of nowhere!"

She grunts and burries her face in her hands.

"Actually," I cleared my throat. "Some people do disappear out of nowhere--"

"But it's freaking weird, I mean look at Evan!"

Her eyes quickly shot a look to Evan, who is ordering some food at the counter. Evan is a year older than us but he's been at the same school level twice now even though he can ace his exams. He's honestly intimidating if we talk about grades and stuff...

A-Anyway, Evan has spiky platinum blond hair that perfectly blends in with his pale skin tone. He always wear the same muddy brown jacket and I bet that he keeps some weird stuff in there..

"Well, he does look weird but we can't just accuse him for doing something to Chloe. They were just seeing each other so they're basically not a couple--"

"SUSH SUSH SUSH. You see, Dipper, this is why you're single as hell--no offense."

"HEY--"

"What I'm trying to say here, Dipper, is that they've been going out and I actually think it's a serious thing and look, he doesn't seem to be worried about Chloe's disappearance!"

"You're losing it, Mabel," I smirked, "and I refuse discussing other people's relationship, thank you very much."

Mabel slumped onto her chair and crossed her arms.

"Then tell me this, Dipper, if you have a girlfriend, won't you even get worried if she had gone missing?" Her eyes pierced me so well that I had to swallow down my tuna sandwich.

"Well, of course I will, but don't worry, okay? We'll fix this and look for trails and clues after I check up on Pacifica."

And that's when I knew I'm dead for life.

"PACIFICA. We have this disturbing mystery in our hands and all you can think of is PACIFICA." She slammed her fists on the table as several people were starting to look at our direction.

"L-Look, you don't have to shout, alright?" I started protesting while beads of sweat runs down my forehead.

"NO. You know what? Get fancy and sparkle up with her. I'll work on this on my own and find my friend." She stormed off and left me awkwardly alone as people started whispering around me.

What the hell did I just do?

Klively Park. 5PM.

I basically had no choice but to meet Pacifica. Besides, she witnessed weird things before so she might have the heart to help us with the mystery.

"Dipper, hun, is something bothering you?" Pacifica gently placed her palm on my cheek.

To be very honest, Pacifica definitely looked prettier and more matured. Her platinum blond hair became fluffier and shiny, and I also noticed she added a bit of tan on her skin. Other than that, she still wears dazzling clothes. Same old Pacifica. Heh.

"Come on, dear, you can tell me," she assures me.

"It's just, ugh," I groaned, "I liked solving mysteries with Mabel back then--b-back when we were younger and now, I just wanna live my life as a teen so I really don't wanna focus on petty 'mysteries' right now."

It felt weird to say I didn't have time for mysteries when I was awfully swamped with mysteries back in Gravity Falls. As much as I wanted to take back what I said, I knew I had to say it still.

"What was the mystery about anyway?" Pacifica asks.

"Some friend of hers had gone missing and she thought the boyfriend of that friend had something to do with it."

"Aaand you think that was petty? Don't you think you're just making yourself some trouble? You are Dipper Pines! You and Mabel basically saved Gravity Falls because of your sleuthing skills." Pacifica flew her hands up everywhere, and I literally find it flattering for her to appreciate what I had done.

"I-I guess you're right. I owe Mabel one.." I rubbed my nape and kicked some dirt from the ground.

"You know I am," she winked. "Anyway, I'm off. Thank you for your time, hun. Call me okay?" Unexpectedly, she pecked my cheek and strode off with her bodyguard, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

That night, I walked my way home as lazily as I would. Everything is totally out of place, and if you know me well, I would consider this a disaster with a cherry on top. Like seriously? Mabel and I having a thing for each other? A brand new mystery floating around? And having Pacifica stay out of nowhere? It's a perfect image of confusion if you ask me.

Obviously, the thing with Mabel is the definitely the worst (yes, I know, we have a mystery in our hands) but having feelings for your sibling is out of this world already. I supposed we'll let it go, not sure when but I goddamn hope it's sooner.

 **MABEL POV**

It's almost 12am and Dipper's not here yet! But you know what? I don't care where he is. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need me and I do not need him either. He made it freaking clear that he preferred to hangout with "Pacifica". Soooo I'll just be here, reading my magazine and reviewing my notes for the mystery case. See? This is easy. So easy. Uhuh. This is not nerve wrecking at all. Okay. 11:57pm. Cool...

Okay, you know what? Fuck it. Damnidamn you Dipper for making me worry like this!!! I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled his contact number. I walked towards our bedroom window and hoped to see him coming home. It took a while before he answered and at that cue, my breathing finally slowed down.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DIPPER?? I am worried sick so if you're messing with me--

"Mabel, I'm fine--"

"--this is not the right time at all. Do you hear me, mister? Well?! Do you?"

"Mabel, I'm right behind you."

Oooookay. Well that's...humiliating. But no, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind because he sure deserves it.

"Where have you been? It's not like you to arrive home this late--especially with a mystery at hand! Mom and dad kept asking about you and it blew me off because I never thought I'd come at that point. And it sucks because I couldn't eat dinner without you--even though it was my favorite dish and I--" if you guys can take a hint, I was already babbling at this part.

"Mabel, Mabel, Maaabel. You have to calm down. I'm here now, I got home safe. I was with Pacifica, remember?" He inched closer to me with an apologetic face.

That actually caught me off guard even though I knew he was with her. And it's honestly frustrating!! AAA-- b-but, of course it would be pointless for me to feel jelly about it. I'll... I'll just brush it off with a smile.

"O-Of course. How could I forget. Haha, silly me, pffft."

And that was just really awkward so we both looked at the ground. I wanted to do my best to cope with the situation so I gathered my biggest guts and tried to talk one more time.

"So... how is she? I bet she's still pretty." I said as I play with my hair and tried to glimpse at him.

"She-She's doing pretty well base on my observations so far. Heh, so how's the mystery going?" He rubbed his nape and changed into his jammies.

At this point, I couldn't help but take a second look at his body. As far as I know, he has been working out in the gym these days with his pals and that, and I must say he built those abs preeetty good--

"Mabel?"

"OH NOIWASNTLOOKING-- I mean, hehe," I fake-coughed, "still pretty blank. Only ones I have are the tidbits I got from Jane."

"L-Look, I can still help you out y'know. What're twins for, am I right?" He grinned at me and I swear to Zeus, I melted. If I were to be honest, all I wanted to say to Dipper at this moment is that YES, I want us working together again. I want us not to feel awkward anymore, and I want us not to drift apart... Can it be actually done? Even with Pacifica's around?

What do you guys think will happen on the next chapter? Let me know :D


End file.
